


we turned out golden

by OhHeyAl



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 17:56:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13618632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhHeyAl/pseuds/OhHeyAl
Summary: "In a mess of tangled limbs, everything seems perfect. Just the two of them. The rest of the world can wait."in which yura and beka spend the morning after the banquet in bed.





	we turned out golden

Yuri Plisetsky will never admit to anyone (including his significant other) that his favorite thing about being in a relationship is, by far, the cuddling.

Except when it’s after a night of getting black-out drunk at the Banquet, and neither he nor his lover has moved an inch since they fell oh so gracefully onto their hotel bed.

“Beka.”

“Hnn.”

“ _Beka_.”

“What?”

“Move over, my arm is falling asleep.”

“Good morning to you too, darling.” Otabek groans as he rolls away from Yuri, finally freeing the arm from under him. He buries his face into the pillow, breathing in the smell of clean linen and trying to shield his eyes from the harsh sunlight.

“What time is it?” He asks, his voice low and scratchy. His throat feels like he’s swallowed gravel instead of wine and champagne.

“I have no idea but I feel like fucking _death_.” Yuri’s voice sounds even more destroyed than his, as if he’s been yelling the entire night, which probably wasn’t far from the truth. It makes Otabek chuckle, and when he reaches out to envelope Yuri in his arms, Yuri can feel it rumbling through him. Quiet and appeased, Yuri lets out a sigh and immediately wrinkles his nose.

“Ugh, even my _breath_ smells like death.”

“I told you not to drink the tequila. I mean, do I need to remind you of what happened on your eighteenth birthday?”

“But Beka, it makes me feel so waaaarm.” Yuri’s face opens up when he grins, circling his arms around Otabek’s neck. Otabek just smiles and tightens his hold on Yuri. Knowing that his boyfriend is rarely this playful in the morning makes him relish these moments.

“I’m sure I have other ways to make you feel warm...” He murmurs, kissing Yuri underneath his jaw. Yuri moans and cranes his neck to allow further access, as if completely by instinct, but pulls away sooner than Otabek would like.

“As much as I would _love_ for you to educate me of your ways,” he says as he swings his legs out of bed, effectively ruining Otabek’s plans for the rest of the morning. “I really can’t stand this morning breath.” He makes his way into their en suite, leaving Otabek to doze off again in their bed.

Yuri remembers the first time he woke up in the same bed as Otabek. It had been a long and emotional night. Yuri’s last night in Almaty, in fact, after spending an entire summer with Otabek and his family. He knew that something had changed between them. Suddenly the longing glances and friendly pats on the shoulder weren’t enough. Suddenly every time he caught Otabek looking at him, it felt like the earth was being pulled from under his feet. That entire summer he felt like he was constantly battling with confusing sensations.

When he finally had enough, when he finally confessed, they were sitting in Otabek’s old car. The leather was clinging to every inch of Yuri’s skin that came in contact with it. It wasn’t even that hot out, the summer heat had melted away to the cool night air, but Yuri’s hands were still sweating. This moment, right here, was more nerve-wracking than all of his previous competitions combined.

_(What if he doesn’t feel the same way? What if it ruins our friendship? What if he never talks to me again? What if, what if, what if —)_

The anxious thoughts wouldn’t end, each fear coming up after another. But when he finally blurts out the words, his mind feels strangely at peace, even as he feels his heart threatening to hammer out of his chest.

Because there’s Otabek right beside him in the driver’s seat, smiling serenely at him and it feels like everything just fell into place.

They stayed up the entire night, just talking. And when they got tired of talking, they simply laid in Otabek’s bed, fingers loosely intertwined. It was one of the most life-changing nights of Yuri’s life, second only to the time Otabek whisked him away in his motorcycle in Barcelona and asked him to be his friend.

Yuri smiles at the memory. Years of waking up next to Otabek has softened his once sharp edges. He’d never show it outside his immediate family and his Beka, of course, but he’s been known to spend time with the world’s most disgusting couple (also known as Viktor and Yuuri) _without_ yelling at them the entire night.

Yup. He’s definitely gotten soft. And he finds that it’s... not so bad after all. Not when he’s this happy, and definitely not when it makes Otabek happy too.

He finishes brushing his teeth and grabs a glass of water for Otabek when he wakes up. Setting the glass down on the bedside table, he takes a moment to just look at the man tangled in the sheets.

Otabek had only grown a few more inches since they first met in Barcelona. Yuri, on the other hand, has grown to be at least half a foot taller than the other man. Things have changed since then. The various lengths of their hair, their living arrangements, even unofficially sharing custody of Potya. Yuri was always one to live spontaneously, but he never figured that even the most domestic changes would excite him so much.

With the bed and its occupant looking so inviting, Yuri slowly crawls back in, lying flush against Otabek’s back. Otabek hums as Yuri drapes his arm back around his waist.

“Mmm, your hands are cold, Yura.” Yuri just snickers as he snakes his hands underneath Otabek’s shirt, causing him to jump even as Yuri holds him firmly in place. Still amused, he nuzzles against Otabek’s shoulder in a silent apology.

“Do you remember when we first met? When you saved me from those fangirls and everyone called you my knight in shining armor?” Yuri can feel Otabek’s smile stretching his face, as he nods and murmurs, “Of course I do,” so softly that it could only be heard between them.

“You remember what you told me, up on that hill? That you’d actually met me before then?” Yuri continues, mouth mumbling the words onto Otabek’s skin.

“I told you that you looked like you had the eyes of a soldier,” Otabek replies, wondering where this conversation was going.

“Do you still think of me the same way?” Even though the question comes out with no hesitation, Otabek can sense a hint of uncertainty. Like even Yuri doesn’t know what answer he wants to hear. Otabek turns in Yuri’s arms to properly face him and places his hand on Yuri’s cheek, immediately warming him up.

“I still think you’re strong, Yura. Stronger than anyone I’ve ever known. And you’re a fighter, you’d do anything to protect yourself and those you love.” Otabek pauses and takes a deep breath, lifting Yuri’s chin so he could look directly at his oceanic eyes. “But you’re not just a soldier,” he continues. “You’re a lover, a helper, a friend. You’re my best friend. You have grown so much and I’m honored that you’ve chosen me to stay by your side for all of it.”

Yuri doesn’t know whether he should laugh or cry, so he settles on kissing Otabek fully on the lips, closing his eyes and letting his smile unfold in the midst of it. Slowly, as if time had stopped to allow them this moment, they melt into each other as they meet again and again. Yuri’s hands are no longer cold. They run trails of fire over Otabek’s shoulders and everything is heat. In a mess of tangled limbs, everything seems perfect. Just the two of them. The rest of the world can wait.

“By the way,” Yuri gasps, pausing to breathe. “Congratulations on getting gold.”

And with Yuri Plisetsky in his arms, Otabek knew he was right.

**Author's Note:**

> sooo this is my first fic for yuri on ice and i'm not quite sure if i like it haha. pls let me know what you think!! :)


End file.
